


just pay me back with one thousand kisses

by intertwiningwords



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Bi!Jeremy, Dorks in Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Pining, admitting feelings, gay!michael, trans!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: jeremy realizes he has a huge crush on michael, and turns to rich for advice.





	just pay me back with one thousand kisses

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to @amazingmsme on tumblr!! here's some fluffy boyf riends for you! x

“I don’t know, because I really,  _ really _ liked Christine, but since that didn’t work out,” (Christine had recently realized she was aroace, and her and Jeremy agreed to break it off and stay friends), “I think I kind of like someone else…”

“Who?” Rich asked. Him and Jeremy had grown quite close after the whole squip-ordeal.

“That’s the thing, it’s...not a girl, and I like girls, so I don’t-”

Rich sighed. “Jeremy, I’m gonna tell you something that’s gonna blow your fucking mind: bisexuality exists. I’m bi, Chloe’s bi, Jake’s bi, basically all of your friends are bi or gay or whatever. We attract each other. It’s not that wild of a concept that you might be too.”

“I mean, I guess, it’s not so much the fact that it’s a  _ guy _ that’s bothering me though,” Jeremy said.

“Well then, who is it?”

“...Michael.”

“Oh, okay. What’s wrong with that?”

“ _ What’s wrong with?! _ \- he’s my best friend! I don’t want to ruin anything between us!”

Rich was laughing. How dare he laugh when Jeremy was amidst a  _ full mental freakin’ breakdown _ \- “God, you really are blind, Jer. Michael has been pining after you since like, fifth grade. And what does you being best friends have to do with it? Jake and I were best friends, Chloe and Brooke were-”

“Michael’s been pining after me?”

“Yeah man! We’ve all noticed it, well, besides you I guess.”

Consider Jeremy’s mind fucking  _ blown _ .

“You’re sure?”

Rich sighed again. “Positive.”

 

***

 

Michael’s basement was a place of memories. Countless hours of video games, telling jokes, and talking til 2am. It was where Jeremy smoked his first joint, and where Michael came out to him (twice; once as trans, once as gay), and where Michael and Jeremy had their first kiss (they were twelve and curious; their braces got stuck together and they struggled to free themselves for roughly twenty minutes).

Jeremy was about to make a new memory; either a really good one, or a  _ really _ bad one.

They were in the middle of a level of a game, but Jeremy couldn’t wait any longer. “So, you know how Christine and I didn’t really work out?”

“Yeah,” Michael replied, intently focused on the game in front of him, “why?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking, and I just...Um, can you pause the game for a sec?”

Michael paused it, putting his controller down on the coffee table and turning his full attention to Jeremy. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Jeremy assured him, “I, uh, talked to Rich the other day, and I think, I mean, I-” he couldn’t stop stammering, and he couldn’t think of the right words to say. So, like an  _ impulsive dumbass _ , he grabbed Michael by the strings of his hoodie and pulled him in and kissed him.

Immediately he pulled away, stuttering out a string of apologies, his face  _ burning _ . He’d fucked up, he’d fucked up, he’d fucked up, Michael was going to hate him, fuck-

“It’s okay.”

“I’m so sorr- wait, what?”

“I said it’s okay. I mean, I don’t mind,” Michael said, blushing as well and looking at Jeremy with a small smile, “I liked it.”

“R-really?”

“Yeah.”

Awkward silence was quickly followed by hysterical laughter.

“We’re idiots,” Jeremy said.

“True,” Michael said.

“Can I, uh, kiss you again?” Jeremy asked.

“I was gonna ask you the same thing,” Michael replied, grinning.

Jeremy giggled, before leaning in and pressing their lips together once again. It was a little awkward, neither of them were very skilled kissers, but at least neither of them had braces anymore.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Michael admitted softly when they pulled away.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner,” Jeremy said.

“It’s fine. You can just make it up to me with lots of kisses,” Michael teased.

“Gladly,” Jeremy said with a laugh, before kissing him one more time.

“...So, do you wanna finish this level?”

“Absolutely.”

 

***

 

Nobody was even shocked when Michael and Jeremy were seen holding hands in the halls the next day. Rich shot Jeremy a wink when he saw them, and Jeremy grinned and mouthed ‘thank you’ back, before turning to Michael and squeezing his hand tightly.

How it took him so long to notice he was in love with his best friend, he didn’t know. But he was glad it finally clicked. He’d just have to make it up to Michael with a  _ lot  _ of kissing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! x


End file.
